goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Superheroes 6: Ultron (Howie Mandel Right or Wrong Video 23)
Transcript Man (Brian)-Beware of smashing melons. Melon Man-No. Have fun with melons. Man (Paul)-Don't overload sockets, use one adapter per socket. Adapt-a-Plug-No. Overload sockets. Don't use one adapter per socket. Man (Eric)-Speed matters! We'll never keep you waiting! Dash Flash-No! They're always lazy and there's a 0% chance it'll work. Melon Man-We were just about to say that. Adapt-a-Plug-He really is Dash Flash. Dash Flash-Of course I'm Dash Flash, Robbie Rotten went on vacation with Syndrome. Man (Professor)-Avoid blade cuts. Blade-er-No. Have fun for cutting blades. Man (Simon)-Spilled juice. Juicy Gal-No. It won't work because spilled juice never existed. Man (Professor)-Pay by cash. Kash-Meer-No. It won't work. Paying cash doesn't exist. Man (Brian)-Pay by coupon. Coupon Hero-No. It won't work either. Man (Simon)-Pay by credit. Credit Guy-Credit stopped working 30 minutes ago. Man (Alan)-Getting your ax broken. Dunk Ax-No! Getting your ax dunked in! You are never having your ax broken away! Lady (Kimberly)-Increase your profits. Profit-creaser-No. Decrease your profits. You are impossible to lose much money. Lady (Kate)-Low battery. Battery Power-You do not have a low battery, you have a high battery. You can never have a low battery. Man (Alan)-Crushed by boots. Boot Crush-No. Have fun for boot crushing. Lady (Princess)-Derailed train. De-train-railer-No. It won't work because derailed trains don't exist. Man (Eric)-Superheroes to the rescue. Kash-Meer-Yes. All the superheroes are on the rescue! We are going to rescue citizens in this entire city! shows Melon Man throwing melons at a janitor, Adapt-a-Plug plugging a socket by the office, Dash Flash running on ice, Kash-Meer cheating everyone for spotting a dollar bill, Coupon Hero drinking coffee while paying coupons, Credit Guy paying credit at a bank, Blade-er removing the guy's underwear at a school hallway, Juicy Gal drinking juice and spitting at the floor, Dunk Ax chopping restroom doors with an ax, Profit-creaser gaining energy drinks by drinking, Battery Power upgrading battery chargers, Boot Crush throwing a chair at the ceiling, De-train-railer shoots a bullet at the train, on top of roofs where Maleficent and Ultron show up Ultron-How do you think it would say The Avengers? Maleficent-We're not even in the 6th dimension! Ultron-*climbs on roof to superhero gang* I can't take off my own suit. How are you doing this to us? Kash-Meer-I just lost it. I should've bought more cash when they tried to fool everyone into thinking you cheated by paying your own money! Maleficent-Aw, you gotta be kidding me! I could say cheating is fake. Melon Man-*holds out some huge melons* Nope. I might say cheating is real. *throws huge melons at bad people* Ultron-Hey, you got smashed melons all over me! Maleficent-I hope we enjoyed our final battle! *Melon Man throws huge melons again* Ultron-*slipping* What the--? Maleficent-Uh-oh. I think we're gonna-- falls off the roof building with Ultron and got sent into a dumpster Ultron-*inside the dumpster with Maleficent* Why is there smelly odor in here? Melon Man-We did it, gang. Kash-Meer with Coupon Hero and Credit Guy-With great money comes great responsibility. Adapt-a-Plug-I hope I didn't get electrocuted. Dash Flash-So am I. Blade-er-I hope the dumpster truck will be there soon. Juicy Gal-Never believe it's a quarter half because it's similar to milk. Dunk Ax-Hope we didn't need a legend of chopping. De-train-railer-I'm gonna start taking the subway. Boot Crush-*boot thrown by De-train-railer* Ow! You'd hit me right in the back! Battery Power-Howie told me that low batteries don't exist. Profit-creaser-Losing money is the worst. Kash-Meer-Oh really? Dash Flash-I seemed to remember you're saying, citizens are often safe. Will Howie Return? Subscribe and Like! Superheroes Percy Phillips final version.jpg|Melon Man Nathan Phillips final version.jpg|Adapt-a-Plug Alex Phillips Final Version.jpg|Dash Flash Logan Phillips final version.jpg|Kash-Meer Curtis Phillips final version.jpg|Coupon Hero Joe Phillips (4) Final version.jpg|Credit Guy Candace Phillips final version.jpg|Blade-er Megan Phillips final version.jpg|Juicy Gal Amanda Phillips (5).jpg|Dunk Ax Jessica Phillips final verison.jpg|Profit-creaser Kayla Phillips final version.jpg|Battery Power Selena Phillips final verison.jpg|Boot Crush Jacy Phillips.jpg|De-train-railer Villains Edward Phillips (V2).jpg|Ultron Maira Phillips.jpg|Maleficent Trivia * Howie Mandel are not in these videos because he's nowhere to work hard to create videos. Category:Howie Mandel Right or Wrong Videos